Taking an Initiative
by cobra
Summary: The initative, shows up long before graduation.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Post Helloween fic. There are some differences. What they  
are i'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to read and find out.

Title: Taking an initiative.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Summary: Things changed after the Ethan Rayne Halloween Party. New  
people, new jobs, new ways of thinking. The more things change the  
less they seem the same.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or names related to BTVS.

Chapter One

The gang filed into Sunnydale High in the usual way. Willow was all  
hyper, Buffy was tired, the only difference seemed to be in one  
Xander Harris, who was just quiet. For once. No one seemed to notice  
though, as news of there principals demise spread like a California  
wild fire.

"I heard his neck was broke, and he was half eaten."

"True." Xander said without looking away from Buffy. The guy looked  
at him and shrugged.

"See."

"I heard he was kidnapped by aliens and anal probed." A jock said  
and Xander actually stopped and looked at him.

"One False. Two... Eww."

"Whatever Harris." The Jock said and went to push the young man. He  
didn't act shocked that he missed. Xander smirked slightly and  
laughed as he put his arms over Willow and Buffy's shoulders.

"I've got a good feeling about the rest of the year."

"Great. We're screwed." Buffy said with a deadpan voice. Xander  
removed his arm from her shoulders and held his chest.

"Y.. yeah, If his psychic ability is anything like his choices in  
women we've got an apocalypse coming."

"Okay," Xander said stopping in his tracks and causing the two girls  
to turn and look at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Willow." He said with a  
mock serious face that made Willow laugh. Buffy followed soon after.

"We better get to class." Willow said as she took a breath. Buffy  
nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Not the Xand-man. I gotta go get my bag from the Library. See you  
in class."

"K." The girls said at the same time. Xander smiled and turned to  
walk toward the library just as the first period bell rang. The  
halls were quickly deserted. He began to whistle as he walked, the  
Andy Griffith theme echoed through the empty halls.

"Why aren't you in class?" A strong female voice asked causing  
Xander to whirl around and smiled out of reflex.

"Forgot my bag in the library. Going to go get it. You new here?"

"Yes," The woman said with a smile.," My name is Maggie Walsh.  
Prinicipal Walsh." Xander raised both eyebrows.

"Already found a new one. You must have been waiting for Snyder to  
kick the bucket."

"That's very rude." The woman said with a stern voice. Xander smiled  
slightly.

"So was Snyder."

"What is your name?" The woman asked her pleasant tone gone. Xander  
stiffened slightly for a reason that eluded him.

"Alexander Harris."

"Ah," Walsh said her eyes beginning to twinkle. Xander noticed but  
decidly didn't ask any questions., "I remember you now. I read  
Snyders file on you and your gang."

"Gang? Um, lady, I have two real friends in this entire school, and  
there 5' 3" and female. Yeah, were totally bad ass Crip killas."

"Watch your mouth Mr. Harris. I'm not as lenient on your kind as  
Snyder was."

"I've got to get my bag. So. Buh bye." Xander turned leaving Maggie  
Walsh fuming in the hallway, if she didn't need him so badly she  
would have expelled him on the spot.

"So anyone met the new Principal?" Willow asked as she, Buffy, and  
Xander took there lunch to there normal table.

"Yeah," Xander said taking a drink of his Coke as he sat  
down., "She's the troll's long lost twin."

"Really?" Buffy asked in a deadfull voice. Xander nodded his head as  
he took a bit out of the mystery meat the school was serving.

"Well," He said with a slightly regretful voice., "I'm not really  
sure, I was kinda smart mouthing her. She's probably a pretty good  
lady." The girls looked at him for a moment before looking up and  
noticing the older woman that was walking up to Xander's back. They  
looked at him in shock as he half smiled and winked at them.

"Kiss Ass." Buffy mouthed as Walsh turned her head to glare at a  
passing skateboarder. Xander only smiled a full tooth smile.

"Mr Harris. I need to have a word with you." Walsh said as she  
stopped at Xander's side. Xander nodded his head, he grabbed his  
Coke as he stood.

"Lead the way." He said with a smile that was anything but sincere.  
Walsh looked at him curiously before she nodded and they walked out  
the girls hearing.

"I hear you, have little vigilante streak in you." Walsh said as  
they stopped. The coke that was halfway down Xander's throat  
abruptly shot back up and into the air.

"W.. What?" He asked shocked and confused. He also found the  
question, hilarious.

"Snyder's file said you were part of a local vigilante group."

"Well, Snyder was a dick lady. Don't believe half what the creep  
left you about everyone. He was a troll. And I don't like speaking  
ill of the dead. Well, as long as there DEAD and not...," Xander  
laughed for a minute then looked at her., "Sorry, but he was a  
troll."

"I'm beginning to think that myself actually.," Walsh said in a  
disappointed tone. She really hoped the file on the Harris boy had  
been correct.

"Sorry to disturb you lunch Mr. Harris."

"Not a problem. Sorry you had to come in after Snyder, Flutie would  
have been a better predecor."

"I'll deal. Good day."

"You to." Xander said and turned walking back to his table. He  
started laughing again.

Xander awoke quickly using all the willpower he had to not scream.  
Another dream, another nightmare. The young man shook his head as if  
to clear it and got out of bed knowing he wasn't going to be able to  
sleep anymore. He quickly slid on a pair of dark blue jeans and a  
dark long sleeved shirt. Almost as an after thought he grabbed an  
old black ski mask and climbed out of the only window in his room.  
Then, in Xander Harris fashion he crawled back in and found a few  
wooden stakes and the suprise he was going to give Buffy that  
weekend. He might as well try it out for her, if it came to that.

Xander walked through the alleys of Sunnydale with a normal step.  
Deciding to stay away from the cemetery's he focused on the inner  
part of the small town. He had only been out walking about twenty  
minutes when he heard the scream. His instincts causing him to run  
straight toward the loud sound. He slid to a stop at the corner and  
looked around into the alley. A young blonde woman was pushed  
against the wall as a male vampire licked her neck. Xander closed  
his eyes and took a deep breath. The mast on his face causing the  
sound to muffle. Then, he turned and did the only thing he could  
think of. He did what Buffy would do.

"Hey Fang face!" Xander yelled with a smile. The vampire turned and  
looked at the young man before snorting.

"I'll get rid of you in a minute." The vampire turned back to the  
girl who was still trying to get free. Xander took a few steps  
toward the vamp. His right hand sliding a pocket knife from his back  
pocket, out of the vamps sight.

"Well, you see I have this thing about me. I can't just watch a  
beautiful girl die, call me crazy but I'm just to damn manly to  
stand aside. So I gotta go first blood boy." Xander tried to hide  
the stutter in his voice. The one that told everyone he was scared  
shitless. It wasn't working. Then, he stopped thinking.

"Fine," The vamp said before tossing the girl aside and looking at  
Xander with an evil smile. He started walking toward the young man  
talking the entire time., "Ya know I don't get it. Why do all you  
mortals think your invincible. It's not lik..." The vampire was cut  
off as Xander whipped the knife from behind his back and sliced into  
the vamps throat with one motion. As the vamp instinctivly reached  
up to it's throat Xander slammed the knife handle deep into the  
vamps chest. Smoke poured from around the blade as the vampire tried  
to scream in pain. It burst into dust just as Xander pulled the  
knife free.

"I knew it would work.," He said with a smile and looked at the  
knife in wonder. He heard the sobbing and remembered the girl. He  
wondered for a moment why she didn't run then he noticed her holding  
her ankle. He walked toward her quickly and she looked at him and  
screamed. He stopped in his tracks then shook his head and pulled  
off his mask. A remorseful grin was on his face.

"I'm a good guy.," He said as he moved down and removed her shoe so  
he could see her ankle.

"You sprained it pretty good, might have torn a ligament or two.  
Come on, I'll help you get home." Xander pulled the girl up  
carefully as she leaned her weight on him., "Names Xander, what's  
yours?"

"Jessica, Jessica Walsh."

Xander groaned as he walked into Sunnydale High, he hadn't gotten  
home until around one in the morning and sleep just wouldn't come.

"Xander?" A voice he didn't immediatly recognized asked from behind  
him. Xander turned slowly and a smile formed on his face.

"Hey Jess. Didn't expect to see you in the halls of Sunnydale High."

"Ditto boy wonder."

"I'm all man lady." Xander said as the two began walking again.

"Look, I didn't get a chance to thank you last night."

"Don't worry about it. Just doing my duty as an american citizen."  
Xander said with a large smile as the two walked.

"Hey Xand." Buffy said as she popped up from an ajoining hallway on  
his left side.

"If it isn't the Buffinator. Buffy, I'd like you to meet Jessica."

"Nice to meet you. Walsh asign Xander to be your chaperone?"

"Nah, I volunteered him." Jessica said with a smile to the blonde.

"See, told you I was wanted." Xander said to Buffy and stuck his  
tongue at her.

"I didn't know you knew anyone outside of school Xan."

"One, I didn't. Two, OW, that really cuts the ego."

"Xander and I met last night." Jessica said with a smile on her  
face., "He saved me."

"She's kidding Buffy, I just asked her to dance when she was being  
hit on by some other spaz." He stops for a moment in thought., "I  
really need to stop putting myself down."

"What did he do?" Buffy asked as she looked at Xander from the  
corner of her eyes. A glare preparing to be unleashed.

"Three guys had me cornored in an alley and he chased them off. I  
swear he looked like a White Knight or something when he ran into  
the alley." Jessica said with a smile.

"She's exaggerating. Really." Xander said as they reached there  
first class. He smiled as he looked at Jessica., "This is Mr. Johns  
class, he's the second most dreaded teacher at Sunnydale High. If  
SunnyD High is Hell, Johns is one of the little bastards with a  
pitchfork. So from hear on out, Hush is the word k?" Jessica nodded  
with a roll of her eyes while Buffy smiled and did the same., "Kewl."

Xander grumbled to himself as he walked to the Principals Office. He  
smiled at the secretary then knocked on Miss. Walshs' door with a  
quick hand.

"Come in Xander." Xander opened the door and quickly shut it, taking  
a seat across the desk from Walsh.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked with a neutral tone.

"Yes, it seems my neice is rather taken with you Mr. Harris."

"Jessica's your neice? I was thinking sister." Xander said with a  
straight face.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. However, your explanation might. Was  
it really a vampire you killed last night?"

"Uh?" Xander asked in a confused tone as his mind ran at a hundred  
miles an hour.

"I know what goes on in this town Alexander. I'm not blind. I simply  
want to know if you saved my daughter from a gang member on PCP?"

"Yeah." Xander said with a sigh., "I did."

"Thank you Alexander." Walsh said actually showing genuine emotion.

"Just doing what's right. You don't have to thank me." Xander said  
in the back of his mind soaking in the attention. It wasn't everyday  
you were thanked for anything in this town.

"Be that as it may. I'd like to repay you."

"That's okay. You don't have to." Xander started only to stop when  
Walsh held up her hand to silence him.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About a year I guess."

"That's longer than most people."

"Doesn't suprise me.", Xander said in a sad voice. He knew when he  
became involved his life span was drasticly shortened.

"What if I could give you the tools, and the man power to handle the  
HST's in this town?"

"HST's?"

"Hostile Sub-terestrials."

"I'd have to ask how? And Why?"

"That's need to know information Mr. Harris.", Walsh said with a  
strict tone.

"If your asking me to do this on faith you can count me out. I don't  
have much faith in people Principal Walsh." Xander said as he began  
to stand. Walsh looked in thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'm working with the Government on an experimental project called  
the Initiative. We kill and capture HST's."

"Capture? Why would you want to do that?" Xander ask as he sits back  
down, once again interested.

"Believe it or not, these demons have there uses. We believe the  
Acratha demons seccret a phermone that can be used to cure some  
forms of Cancer. The Bracian demons have the ability to regenerate  
lost limbs, could you imagine what studying these creatures could do  
to further human science?"

"When you put it like that it's kind of hard to say no." Xander said  
as he looks in deep thought., "I do have a few conditions, well  
request really."

"Tell them to me, I'll see what I can do."

"I'll get you a list. We need to set up a base of operations. Begin  
recrutiment, we're nowhere near ready to take on the things in this  
town."

"We will be Mr. Harris. I promise you that."

"Call me Xander. It seems were going to be working together."

END CHAPTER ONE  
I'll have the next chapter of MAC and hopefully the next chapter of  
Dark out in the next week. Also I'm planning on updating both my JOH  
stories and my Phantasm crossover The Chase in the next two or three  
weeks. sorry guys, my laptop went down and I've lost the next two  
chapters of JOH and just can't seem to rewrite them the way I want.  
I'll get back on track soon.  
Later

Cobra

Title: Taking an initiative.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Summary: Things changed after the Ethan Rayne Halloween Party. New  
people, new jobs, new ways of thinking. The more things change the  
less they seem the same.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or names related to BTVS.

Chapter Two.

"So, what else will you need Xander?" Walsh asked with an almost  
smile.

"A leave of abscence. And a car. I need to make contacts, recruit."  
Xander said in a serious tone, a business tone.

"The military have plenty of recruits."

"I know that, but I want people with experience. On the Hellmouth we  
are going to need more than one team, and that means we need people  
that are proven in the line of fire. There's men that would stand up  
to a gun, but a vampire, that would scare them shitless. Fear of the  
unknown Miss Walsh."

"I understand that I suppose. It will be done. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I already have an ally, I don't like him, but I trust and  
respect him. I wanna bring him in on this."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"He's a vampire." Xander said in a deadpan voice. Walsh blinked her  
eyes for a second.

"And you trust him?"

"He's saved his share of lives." Xander said before explaining., "He  
was cursed with a soul. He's not evil."

"If you trust him, I'll trust you, for now." Walsh said in a  
strained and distrustful tone. Xander nodded his head.

"When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow is friday, I can give you a week, no more, at least not at  
one time." Walsh said in thought as Xander nodded his head.

"I gotta go, talk to my... friend." Xander said the last word in  
distaste., "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Would you like weapons on this little trip?" Walsh asked with a  
smirk.

"The bigger the better, and the normal vamp equipment. If you can  
swing anything that will cause, extreme damage it would come in  
handy." Xander said as he stood and walked toward the door.

"I'll do what I can." Walsh said with a no nonsense tone.

"See you tomorrow." Xander said as he opened her door and stepped  
out closing it behind him.

"This will be interesting." Walsh said to herself, a look of thought  
on her face.

Xander knocked on the door of the apartment with a hard right hand.  
It was opened slowly as Angel rubbed his eyes.

"Xander?" The vampire with a soul asked in a confused voice, then a  
panicked one., "Is Buffy okay?" Xander smiled as he stepped into the  
apartment.

"Relax Deadboy, Buff is fine. I just need to talk to you. Ask you a  
few things."

"Huh?"

"Your a little slow in the afternoon aren't you." Xander said with a  
chuckle as he flipped a lightswitch. A pale yellow light entered the  
room and Xander moved over to sit in the only chair in the  
room., "You know this thing with you and Buffy isn't going to work  
right?"

"I don't want to talk to you about this." Angel said anger entering  
his voice.

"Too bad. No one else seems to be smart enough to tell you the  
truth." Xander said his voice not growing in octave., "You're not an  
idiot dead boy, I know you understand what I'm saying."

"It's none of your business!" Angel said in a loud voice.

"It's my only business Angel. To protect my girls. You know me  
better than to say that." Xander said somehow keeping his calm.  
Angel seemed to deflate at his words.

"I love her Xander. I really do."

"I know. So do I. But neither of us are good for her." Xander said  
with a sigh. Actually hating that Angel had understood what he had  
been saying.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked slightly confused at Xander's  
statement.

"She wants out of this life Angel. She wants the white picket fence  
and two point five kids. But you and me, we're in this fight for  
life. Because we want her out of it to. And to get her out, we have  
to fight. It's the price we have to pay." Xander paused in his  
speech for a moment., "The only time we work together is if it's for  
Buffy. So, whadda ya say Angel? Up for another trip down tornado  
alley?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have a backer, she'll pay for recruitment, armamant, everything.  
I don't trust them enough to bring Buffy and the others in."

"But I'm fair game huh?"

"I knew you'd die for her to. That just means you'd be willing to  
take that chance."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. You gonna say goodbye?"

"Maybe."

"It's up to you deadboy, but she does deserve an explanation."

"I know."

"I still don't like you Angel."

"Don't much care for you either Harris." Angel said with an almost  
smile., "But thanks anyway."

"You to Deadboy." Xander said as he left the apartment with a  
resounding click of the door latch. Angel moved toward the chair and  
sat down softly. Then, he put his head in his hands and cried.

Xander walked into the library that night with a heavy heart. As he  
pushed open the doors the faces of his three best friends raised up  
to look at him.

"You look beat Xander." Buffy said in a soft voice as Xander plopped  
down in a seat beside her.

"I'm cool."

"Are you still having nightmares Xander?" Giles asked as he sat down  
at the head of the table. Xander nodded subconcieusly.

"Yeah, there getting more graphic every night G-man."

"What was the last one about?" Willow asked in a caring voice.

"My squad was surrounded by twenty chaos demons, it was like I was  
there, seeing the life drain from there eyes."

"You can't live like this Xander. We have to do something." Buffy  
said as she held his hand.

"I've talked Walsh into giving me a leave of absence. Got my uncles  
car, I just need to clear my head. Get my priorities straight again."

"You don't need to go off on your own Xand." Willow said as she  
moved over and hugged her friend.

"I'm gonna be fine Willow. I need to be alone. I need quiet, to  
figure out exactly how to get rid of these damn nightmares." Xander  
said sighing deeply as he closed his eyes.

"Do you remember anything from that night Xander?" Giles asked as he  
looked at one of his charges.

"Everything G-man, I remember everything. It's strange isn't it.  
That idiot Ethan gave me the costume of a hero, you think a  
worshipper of chaos would only want villians."

"He needs someone to protect him Xander. He would be nothing if the  
world was ruled by Chaos." Giles explained to the young man with a  
warm smile.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head out tonight guys. Just wanted to come by and  
tell ya I'll be back sunday after next. So you don't start worrying  
about me."

"We're still gonna worry, you better call everynight." Willow said  
with her resolve face. Xander smiled despite himself.

"You got it Wills. I'll talk to you guys later." Xander said as he  
stood and said his goodbyes. He walked to the exit and opened the  
doors. Leaving his friends for a short time.

Walsh stood by the car as the passenger side door slammed shut.

"Here's the credit card. And if you run into any trouble just call."  
Walsh said as she turned and walked away.

"Thanks." Xander said loud enough to reach her retreating form.

"She's just a little cranky watching all these immature teenagers."  
Jessica said as she stepped up to Xander., "Be careful okay?"

"This is me we're talkin about." Xander said with a smile.

"I know." Jessica answered and leaned in quickly kissing Xander on  
the lips. The young man blinked in shock then smiled., "Good luck."

"Thanks." Xander said as he came out of his stuper and opened the  
drivers side door. He closed the door and started the car, putting  
the new SUV into gear he waved out the window as he drove from the  
school parking lot., "Ready for this Deadboy."

"I doubt it. Never, in a million years, would I ever think of  
partnering up with you."

"Partner? Hell no, your a grunt in this army Angel. Me, I'm a  
general."

"This is going to suck."

"Did you just make a joke?" Xander asked in a shocked voice.

"No."

"Yeah, you did, there might be hope for you yet blood breath."

"Xander."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

END CHAPTER TWO.


	2. Chapter 2

http/groups. Taking an initiative.

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Things changed after the Ethan Rayne Halloween Party. New people, new jobs, new ways of thinking. The more things change the less they seem the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or names related to BTVS.

Chapter Three

The black SUV sped through the night. The two figures inside the moving vehicle silent, the exit sign for downtown Los Angeles came in sight causing Xander to begin asking questions.

"You have any contacts in L.A?"

"A few, but the sun will be up in a few hours."

"Yeah, can't have you bursting into dust in my new ride can we. We'll get a couple motel rooms and head out tomorrow night."

"Actually, since were in L.A. You mind if we check out a few of my old hangouts?" Angel asked with a slight smile.

"Ah, so L.A is the old stomping ground huh. Sure Deadboy, I don't mind a little sidetrip."

"Don't call me that, take the second exit."

Xander and Angel walked into the abandoned hotel with careful steps.

"Nice place ya got here DB.," Xander said as he walked into the lobby., "Fired the maid?"

"I never thought I'd come back here." Angel said with a shrug. Memories flooding his mind as he looked over the lobby.

"I get that." Xander answered in a low voice. Letting Angel deal with past demons., "I'm going to get some breakfast. I'll bring the cooler in before I leave." Xander turned and began to walk out not expecting an answer.

"Xander," Angel said in a low voice.," thanks."

"No problem Angel. I'll be back in a few hours to get some sleep." Xander continued his walk from the Hyperion Hotel.

The offices of Wolfram and Hart.

Lillah Morgan walked into the office a folder in her right hand.

"Sir, The souled vampire Angel is in L.A."

"So soon," Mr. Hart said with a slow smile., "This is very suprising. Do you know what his business interest is?"

"No sir, but he has a young man with him. Alexander Harris, a friend of the slayers from Sunnydale." Lillah answered with a slight smile. "Perhaps this is an opportunity."

"Exactly what I was thinking Miss Morgan." Hart stated as he leaned forward in his chair., "Perhaps a talk with young Alexander is in order."

"Yes sir." Lillah said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"Miss Morgan, do not harm the young man just yet."

"Yes sir."

Xander smiled in happiness as he shoved another fork of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He loved having a company credit card.

"Alexander Harris?" A feminine voice called causing the young man to turn around.

"Do I know you?" Xander asked as the young woman sat across from him in the boothe.

"Not yet. My name is Lillah Morgan. I'm here on behalf of the law offices of Wolfram and Hart."

"A lawyer, great. So what's your interest in little ole me?" Xander asked with a hard tone. Lillah seemed taken back for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Wolfram and Hart have a small stake in the Vampire you know as Angel. We just like to keep tabs on our investments."

"Really, and what investements do you have?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." The lawyer answered with a sickly sweet smile.

"Then I'm afraid we're done talking.", Xander shot back with his own smile as he stood and moved to pay his bill.

"You keep dangerous company Mr. Harris. You should be careful."

"You really don't see it do you. The only people that keep dangerous company, are the more dangerous." Xander answered as he payed his bill and walked past the attorney with a slight smirk on his face., "You mess with my friends, you mess with me. That's not something you should do." He whispered into her ear as he passed causing Lillah to shiver.

"We will be in touch." She finally grated out just as Xander reached the exit.

"You might want to rethink that. But it's your choice." The bell above the door signaled his exit.

Xander dialed the phone as he drove back toward the Hyperion.

"Hey Xan." Jessica's voice said from the line., "How are you?"

"Good, and spooked. I need some Info."

"Okay, tell me what you need and I'll get right on it."

"I need you to find anything demonic or mystically related to the law offices of Wolfram and Hart, also a complete profile on one Liliah Morgan."

"Got a new girlfriend already?" Jess's voice teased over the phone with a smile.

"No, I actually think she want's to castrate me about now." Xander answered back with a sharp wit.

"We can't have that. I'll send what I find to your laptop. Be careful."

"You to. Tell Walsh this might cramp my plans."

"I'll buy you some time. No need for her to blow a gasket."

"Yeah. I know."

"Talk to you later Xan, and call sometime without business."

"You've got it beautiful. Bye." Xander quickly cut the connection and checked his rearview mirror. The car had followed him from the diner and Xander knew that he couldn't lead the car to the Hyperion. He dialed another number on his phone.

"What Xander?" Angel asked in an annoyed tone.

"No time for the hate filled banter dead boy, hit the sewers."

"What? Are you in trouble already?"

"Some lawyer stopped my meal and started asking bout you gel boy. There following me right now. Do you know of anywhere I can lead them?"

"The docks on the eastside are pretty much abandoned. And i think I remember how to get there through the sewers."

"Meet you there in twenty?"

"Dock fifteen." Angel said with a hard tone.

"Got it." Xander said as he ended the conversation. He looked in the rearview mirror with a smile. "Follow the leader little sheep."

END CHAPTER THREE

Title: Taking an Initiative.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Things changed after the Ethan Rayne Halloween Party. New people, new jobs, new ways of thinking. The more things change the less they seem the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or names related to BTVS.

Chapter Four.

Xander turned the SUV into the warehouse of Dock fifteen with a smile on his face. The headlights hit Angel for a moment before the young man shut them off.

"They won't come in." Angel said with a knowing tone.

"Not unless I make them." Xander agreed as he pulled a duffel bag from the passenger seat.

"You're going to go out there and beat up a bunch of lawyers?" Angel asked in a slightly laughing tone.

"Yeah, and I can't seem to get the smile off my face. I must be a bad person." Xander said to himself with a smile. He quickly put the pistol from the bag in his waistband behind his back.

"We need to have a little talk with Miss Morgan. And the only way to do that, is to take out the no necks around her."

"Just becareful Xander. If they kill you, Buffy will kill me." Angel said in a serious tone. Xander cracked a smile for a minute.

"Aren't you supposed to give me a reason not to die?" Before Angel could think of a comeback Xander walked from the warehouse whistling as he went.

"Yes he threatened me!" Liliah Morgan screamed into the phone in an angry tone. She sat in the back of the Limo. Mr. Hart on the other side of the line.

"Miss Morgan. We have company." The driver said as he Saw Xander turn the corner and walk toward the limo with an easy gate.

"I'll call you back sir." Liliah said before cutting the connection.

"See what he wants." She said to the three men in the limo with her. They all noded and stepped out of the Limo a little over dramaticly.

"Hey guys, thought you might want to come in for a cup of coffee." Xander said as he reached the limo before the door shut. As the last man was getting out Xander let his left leg fly kicking the door and in effect slamming the mans head into the roof of the car. He didn't slow as he threw a left cross at the second man before slamming his right knee into the mans sternum causing the big bodyguard to hit the ground hard. As the third man reached into his coat Xander punched out with a right jab hitting the man in his throat. As third man fell Xander pulled open the door of the limo with an easy smile.

"I think we need to talk."

Sunnydale

The scooby gang minus one sat at the center table of the library with looks of thought present on there faces.

"You think he's alright?" Willow asked as she looked across the table at Giles.

"I am certain that Xander is fine Willow."

"Really? You don't think he's gotten in any trouble do you?" She asked with her pouting face.

"Undoubtedly, but I am certain Xander can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but, I, we miss him." Buffy said with a frown.

"This has nothing to do with Angel disappearing?" Giles asked his slayer with a caring eye.

"Not totally." Buffy said with a sigh.

"You don't think there together do you?" Willow asked before all three laughed.

"Yeah, I can see it now. Those two fighting side by side, by choice." Buffy said with a smile., "When hell freezes over maybe.

"You wanted to know about Angelus. Here's your chance." Xander said with a smile as he pushed the female lawyer into the warehouse. Angel seemed to melt from the shadows. As Liliah smothered a gasp Xander did the same with a snort.

"I hear you've been asking about me." Angel said trying to sound frightening. On the attorney, it worked, as long as Xander could hold in his laughter at any rate.

"Um, I'm from...":

"Wolfram and Hart. So I've been told."

"Quit acting like a mafia don and get to the point Dead Boy." Xander said with a serious tone.

"I hate you Harris.", Angel said in a deadpan voice. He turned his attention back to the confused attorney., "If you or you're bosses come after my friends, I'll kill every last one of you, in the most painful way possible."

"Double that." Xander whispered into Liliahs ear. She nodded more to herself than to the two men., "Run along now." As Liliah Morgan, the woman who thought she would never feel fear ran from the warehouse, Xander and Angel couldn't help but laugh.

"That was mean." Xander said as he and Angel climbed into the SUV at nightfall.

"And wrong."

"And Fun." Xander said with a chuckle. He was suprised to see Angel laughing slightly in passenger seat., "I think I'm rubbing off on ya DB. Who knows you might ever develope a sense of humor before we get back to SunnyD."

"I'm not going back."

"Yeah you are, to back me up anyway. I'm still not sure I trust Walsh."

"Xander, I can't be around Buffy." Angel said in a low tone.

"So, I do love her more." Xander said with a knowing tone as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What?" Angel asked slightly confused, and beginning to get angry.

"I love her, I want her in everyway possible, but you still see me there, by her side. I know nothing will ever happen Angel, and I respect that. But I'm still there, helping her."

"It's different Xander." Angel said with a defeated sigh.

"No, it's not. You're a selfish coward." Xander said with a shrug.

"Sugar coat it why don't you." Angel said with a growl in his voice.

"I didn't bring you on this little trip to baby you Angel. I'm fighting my own demons, I don't want to contend with yours. All i'm saying is the truth, you say you love her. But, I'm the one picking up the pieces everytime she falls apart. I'm the one trying to help her ever step of the way. You're her so called boyfriend, and I'm doing you're job. That's one of the reasons we've never got along."

"I saw you as compatition."

"And I see you as undeserving." Xander said with another shrug.

"Where are we going?" The vampire questioned with a far away voice.

"San Fran. According to Walsh and her intel there are a few witches there that might want paying jobs."

"Really?"

"No, there not going to trust us and might try to kill us at least once. Well, kill you anyway." Xander added the last bit with a smile.

"I wish I'd have stayed in Sunnydale." Angel said as he looked out the window to the light's of L.A. Xander chuckled slightly.

"Look it's a long ride, why don't you tell me a few of the heroic stories of Angel."

"Well, there was this one time the government recruited me in World War Two." Angel said as he began the story. Xander actually smiled as he drove toward the city of San Fransisco.

Phoebe Halliwell smiled as she once again knocked her martial arts instructor to the ground.

"Nice kick." A male voice said that made both Phoebe and her instructer look in his directions., "Xander Harris."

"Oh.", The instructor said as he stood., "I'm Sensei Rodden, we talked on the phone."

"Nice to meet you in person." Xander said as he bowed to the man., "Did you think over my question?"

"Yes, I have no problem with you using the equipment while you're in the city. Just please be careful."

"Thank you." Xander said and once again bowed to the man before walking toward a set of heavy bags at the other end of the room. Phoebe watched him walk away, a glint entering her eyes as she started after him.

"I'm Phoebe."

"Xander." The young man answered with a smile as he turned toward her for a moment., "Want to hold the bag for me?"

"Sure." Phoebe held the bag roughly and smiled as Xander let a few half hearted punches fly., "That all you got?"

"We just met, and already you insult my manliness?" Xander asked as he put a little more strength into the punches., "I'll have you know I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt.", Phoebe said with a smirk and a challanging tone.

"Hey, it's not male pride talking here. I've gotten my ass whipped more than enough times to lose what little I had to begin with." Xander said with a smile and wink. Phoebe laughed as Xander unleashed a fast overhand right. He quickly reached out with his left hand to stop her from falling., "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the catch." Phoebe said as she smiled at the young man.

"No problem." Xander said with a smirk on his face.

"So, how long are you in town?"

"Till Saturday. Then it's back to Sunnyhell. I mean Sunnydale." Xander said with a shrug.

"Don't much like your hometown?"

"No, sometimes I almost believe it's built on an interdemensional portal to hell.", Xander said then added with a shrug., "Just a rumor."

"You're kinda weird." Pheobe said with a laugh in her voice.

"That's not the first time I've heard that. Damn, maybe you're right." Xander added with a laugh as he finally stripped off his over shirt and moved on to the speed bag. Phoebe followed him and licked her lips as she saw the toned stomach through the sleeveless shirt he was wearing.

"So, you usually work out long?"

"Not really, I've got my run out of the way already. So I'll probably leave in an hour."

"Hmm, so, I've run out of things to say."

"I bet that doesn't happen often." Xander said with a teasing smile. She growled at him in a mocking tone and slitted her eyes., "You tease me, I tease back."

"Men." Phoebe Halliwell said with a snort that caused both her and the young man beside her to laugh.

END CHAPTER FOUR


End file.
